Charles
Charles, labeled as The Rich Jerk, was a contestant in Total Drama World. Chapter Guide Chapter One - Charles was chosen to be on the Crushing Explorers team. He was thrown to the top of the Eiffel Tower by Keyana. He was forced by Rob to vote out Sally. Chapter Two - Charles and Jessica were the only people on their team to make it to the tomb. Charles nearly died, but Jessica saved him. The Crushing Explorers won invincibility. Chapter Three - Charles proposed a toast to his team on their plane, but Rob threw a drink at him, and later more food. Charles was forced out of the plane by Jessica, making it the second time she saved his life (although the planes never crashed). He couldn't climb Mt. Everest because he (claimed to) have a fear of heights. Jessica crushed him when she fell, and the Crushing Explorers won. Chapter Four - Charles was being bullied by Rob, until the others told Rob to stop. Charles and Jessica got revenge on Rob by shaving his head, putting whipped cream in his shoes, writing swears on his face, and putting one of Keyana's bras on him. The Crushing Explorers were able to win the challenge. Chapter Five - In the prank wars, Charles had been repeatedly pantsed by Rob until he decided to hide in the overhead luggage compartment. Charles and Rob spent the entire day fighting, resulting in boxing (thanks to George). Charles voted for Rob. Chapter Six - Charles and Jessica turned down an alliance with Keyana (as they would also be with Rob). In the challenge, Charles refused to eat the mud pie, thus eliminating himself from the challenge. He, Rob, and Jillian got into a fight, so he voted for Jillian (as Rob had invincibility). Chapter Seven - Charles refused Greg's suggestion of kissing up to the girls. During the challenge, Jessica taunts Charles' lack of physical strength. She called him Charlie, a name he detested from the start, which made him get very high up, until being covered in fish guts. Charles was voted out, but Jessica kissed him good-bye. Alliance(s) Charles was forced by Rob to vote with him, Keyana, and George. Relationship(s) Jessica - Charles originally couldn't stand Jessica due to her constant happiness. When Charles was eliminated, Jessica kissed him good-bye, and he walked to the bus unsteadily. In the finale, he was picked first for Jessica's team, and later she kissed him again. After Jessica won, Charles asked her out and she said yes. Background When Charles was young, his father became rich after striking oil. Charles grew used to the pampered lifestyle, but felt unloved when his parents would only see him once, every few days; even then the meetings were brief and formal. Charles doesn't like it when people call him "Charlie" because he had a beloved grandfather who went by the name Charlie. Trivia *Charles is an edit of the Camp TV design of Ezekiel. *Chrles received six votes. Category:Total Drama World